Her Return
by FairyTailLover2013
Summary: This is my take on what should kinda have happened after Lisanna returned. You know, mixed in with the demon fighting and the S-class test and whatnot. (I LOVE that word!) Anyways, I kinda suck at summaries, so basically, this is a NaLi fanfic. Rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story! I wish I did though! Sadly, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Chapter 1:

He's here. He's here and I don't know what to do. He is not the Natsu from Edolas. I know this better than anyone. Here is _my_ Natsu, the one I've known since forever. The one I've been thinking about every second since I got here. And he's looking right at me…

_Flashback_

_LISANNA!_

_I could hear Mira's voice trying to keep me with her. I wanted so badly to grab hold of her voice, but it was just that- a voice. I felt as if I were fading away. "So this is what it's like to die" was my only thought. That and of course my friends and family and how it was too soon to leave them… too soon. My side still hurt from the blow Elfman dealt me. I know it was an accident. I hope he doesn't hold himself to it when I'm gone. How will Natsu take it? How will Happy take it? Then the blackness overtook me…_

The rest is history. I woke up in another dimension, and I've been here ever since posing as the Edolas Lisanna.

At first, I thought I was in heaven, but eventually, I figured out that I wasn't when this messed up butterfly stabbed me- you don't want to know- and I could feel pain. That was when Edo Elfman and Mira came and helped me to this warped version of Fairy Tail. They had just lost their sister, and thought I was her.

Anyways, here I am, looking at the real Natsu, and of course, he comes charging up to give me a huge hug along with Happy. Then this girl called "Lucy" puts him in some kind of headlock saving me from their extreme enthusiasm. I do the only thing any rational person would do. I ran outside and slammed the door.

Taking walks always clears my head. I've learned to be cautious when exploring in Edolas. You never know when the Fairy Hunter could come. When I first got here, I couldn't believe that Erza worked for the king. She was always loyal to Fairy Tail, and equally as scary as Mira. The Mira here is so quiet and gentle. Not at all like the sister I knew at home. My Mira is a strong kick- ass demon whose rival has always been Erza. At least, that's how I remember her. I wonder how everyone is doing. Though I try, I can't avoid thinking about the fact that now that Natsu is here… maybe there's a chance for us to get back. I don't believe in false hope though. It's useless to get excited over nothing. If we're going to get home, I'll have to help.

"Welcome back!" is the usual greeting that waits for me when I return to the Edo Fairy Tail. "Where are Natsu and the look alike exceeds?" I have to find them. I will help them back home. Mira comes over to me. "They left a while ago with Lucy… something about saving their guild from another land." Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. It's not just them. The whole guild is here! They must be the lacrima. "I'm going after them." Just as I've turned to leave, I feel a hand on my arm. "What is wrong with you Lisanna?" Mira asks. " You're normally so quite." I pull Mira and Elfman to the side. "I'm from the same world as them." I tell my siblings. "I'm not your real sister. Pleases forgive me." Mira and Elfman exchange a look. "We've known ever since we first saw you." Mira whispered. "Our Lisanna had long hair and was head over heels for this world's Natsu." Elfman added.

"I'm so sorry." I say for what feels like the millionth time. I wish I could lie to them, but it's time for me to go home.

"Will you at least stay with us until your real family returns?" Mira asked. "They promised they would stop by here first, and you know you can't use magic here." Oh… I forgot about that. "Okay" I should at least let them have their little sister for a little bit longer. Hurry back Natsu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Natsu POV

I can't believe that I saw Lisanna. Sadly, she is just another fake in this twisted world. I could have sworn that this was the Lisanna I knew. But what does this mean? People peg me as an idiot… and I kind of am. But I'm not stupid enough to realize when I have feelings for another person. And I know that I have feelings for Lucy. I kinda think she might like me too! Seeing Lisanna changes everything though…

"NATSU!"

I look up from my thoughts just in time to notice that I am about to walk into the mouth of this huge frog.

"No worries! I'll just beat him up!"

It's just a frog! I don't know why Other Lucy is so panicked!

"Fire Dragon's Flaming Fist!"

… At least, that's what was supposed to happen.

Instead, my _flameless_ fist collided with the frog's nose. I don't think he was too happy.

"RUN!" Other Lucy yelled.

After we outran the frog, Lucy turned around and gave me this look and I'm thinking "If only looks could kill." Looks can't kill, but other Lucy sure can. Before I can even begin to apologize to her, I'm in a headlock, and I can't feel anything below my waist.

"Why are you such an idiot! At least our Natsu is too much of a coward to get us into trouble. I used to wish he was braver, but I realize that was foolish. You are so DUMB! We could have been killed back there…"

About an hour later, some feeling returned to my legs and head. Wendy, Happy, and Carla were no help at all. What kinda friend watches as their best friend gets beat up? Even worse, they all seem amused. So I resort to sulking the whole way to the town.

"We're here Natsu!" I look up to see other Lucy pointing down a dark tunnel. I go first, observing the walls around us. Other Lucy steps in front of me, and does something with the door. It suddenly swings open.

"Welcome Lucy! How are you?" is the greeting that waits for us as we walk in. I notice tons of odd looking objects lying around. The first thing I do? Lunge for the one that's closest to me and start messing with it. It only makes sense!

"You have a good eye boy" I turn to see the old man staring at me.

"That's some powerful fire magic your holding there. It's very expensive too though, so be careful with it." Only then do I notice the waver in his voice. He must be nervous, and expecting me to break it.

"When you say expensive, how much are we talking about?" Other Lucy asks.

"10,000 Jewels"

"Sorry guys, we can't afford that. Put them back."

"No no, it's alright. Take them. It's not like anyone buys my items anyway." The old man says with a sigh.

"All right! I finally got my magic back! I can't wait to see how strong it is!"

"And I can't wait to see how strong my wind magic is!" Wendy squeals.

The sooner we rescue our nakama, the better. Then we can go back to the Other Fairy Tail, drop off Other Lucy, and go home. And maybe I'll talk to this world's Lisanna. We'll see…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Natsu's POV**

I'm so glad that's all over. The crazy king, the torture, the dragon robot. I've finally got my family back- well most of them.

Turns out Mystogan is the prince of Edolas, so he'll be staying here. That makes Gildarts the strongest in Fairy Tail. But not for long… cuz I'm gonna beat them all!

"Happy! Let's go say bye to the Other Fairy Tail!"

"Aye, sir!"

I can't believe Happy is from Edolas. I'm just glad Lisanna and I found him instead of someone else.

"C'mon let's go." Other Me said with that nervous shake. I can't believe I'm a coward. This world is totally messed up! At least I don't have motion sickness.

"We're here!" Other Me said. As soon as I step out of the car, I feel myself being sucked up. I look around at notice that all the Normal Fairy Tail members are floating as well.

I look down, and frantically search for other Lisanna. Where is she? I wanted to ask her a couple questions.

That's when I hear the crying. I follow the very quiet sound over to Other Mira and Elfman. They're staring at something next to me… Lisanna!

Why is she being sucked up with us? She looks kinda guilty. I notice she's avoiding looking at me, and instead seems to be mouthing something to her siblings.

"Go Lisanna. We always knew you weren't our sister. Go home." Other Mira yells.

Wait! Go home. This is our Lisanna! It all makes sense now! Why didn't she tell us?

Then everything went dark.

**Lisanna POV**

I can't believe this is happening! I'm going home! I can't wait to hang out with my real friends and see Natsu again!

My joy is muted when I see Edo Mira and Elfman. They're crying. They're crying, and it's all my fault. I should have told them. I should have told them that I'm not their sister. That they're sister died 7 years ago. I can feel Natsu's gaze on me, but I can't look at him right now.

"Go Lisanna. We always knew you weren't our sister. Go home." Mira shouts.

They knew. They knew! I can go home and be happy! They already knew this might happen. That's why they wanted to spend time with me! I can go back to Natsu, and all the people who really care about me!

Goodbye Edolas…

I open my eyes, and find him lying beside me. Soft pink hair, tanned skin, and that goofy lopsided smile on his face. Wait. Edo Natsu never smiles unless he's in his car.

I shoot up and look around. This place looks familiar.

Isn't this that cemetery behind the church? As I look around, a grave catches my eye.

"Here lies our dearest Lisanna. She was taken from us too soon. Her family will always miss her. She had the bravest soul, the kindest heart, and was our angel. We all loved her."

There's a card sitting on the corner of the grave.

_Lisanna, _

_I wanted to make sure you got this, so I left it on both of your graves. I think you're at the one near the house we played in as children, but I had to make sure you understand. Seven years. It's been seven years since you died, and I miss you. I miss you so much. But here goes. There's a new girl who came to our guild. She's been here for about 5 months now. I really like her! She's nice and funny, but always kicks me out of her house. What I'm trying to say is… I want to you to know, because I loved you. As more than just a nakama and I think we both know that. I don't know if you loved me back, but I had to let you know. I'm going to ask Lucy out. I wish you were still here, but I really think I like Lucy. This is the 2,555__th__ letter I've left you- one for each day. I hope you got them all. I love you Lisanna. _

_ Natsu_

At the bottom there's a picture of a girl with medium length blonde hair and brown eyes. She's pretty. So pretty. She must be Lucy.

Through the tears filling my eyes, I could see the remains of a couple other letters too. He wrote me one for every single day. But he loves Lucy now. I should have known that after 7 years he would find someone else. Someone better for him. I should get to the guild before he wakes up.

I turn around and start running for the guild, a trail of tears behind me. I love him. But he's not mine…

"Li-lisanna?"

I whirl around and see Mira and Elfman. Elfman is holding some flowers, and they're both dressed in all black.

The flowers drop to the ground, and they suddenly run towards me.

As they embrace me, I realize nothing else matters. I've got my family back, and if Natsu wants to be with Lucy, then that's good for him. I can't wait to see Happy!

**Hi Mina! **

**I LOVE all hearing your reviews and comments! Please leave more! Don't be afraid to leave criticizing comments- I'm only here to get better! :D Anyways, thanks everyone!**

**P.S. My middle school just started tennis season, so I might not be updating as often, but I'll try. I made varsity! :D Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The guild has changed so much since I was last here. The building is completely renovated! There's a hot tub, and a pool. As soon as we enter the gates, there's a gift shop near a courtyard where many people from Magnolia are eating. I guess the second gates lead to the real guild.

My siblings must be mind-readers, because I'm suddenly enveloped in a tight group hug.

"You'll be fine Lisanna. Everyone loves you here. We are your family, and you don't have to worry. Things may have changed, but we will never stop caring for you Lisanna."

Mira always knows what to say. I've missed this world. As we separate from our hug, I turn towards the oak doors again. The symbol I've known for so long fluttering on the sunset orange banner. Warmth fills me. Why was I ever afraid? This is what I've been dreaming of for years. The outside might have changed, and there are probably new members like Lucy, but my old friends are all here! I never connected with anyone in Edolas. These people accept me.

I step forward and open the door to my past life. To the world I was ripped away from. And the reaction is priceless.

I never knew that anyone's jaw could drop that far. For what felt like a whole year, the whole guild stared at me. Makarov was the first to break the silence. "Lisanna, is that you?"

"I'm home everyone."

Then the whole guild erupted into cheers. Everyone was celebrating, except for the new members who joined in once they knew what was happening. I was such a fool for thinking that they would turn me away. This is where I belong.

Erza walked up to me and clapped me on the back so hard, that I almost fell over. "Welcome back Lisanna!" I waited for her to start fighting with Mira, but nothing happened.

"You must be glad to have your sister back Mira! I'm so happy for you!"

They noticed me staring, and realized that I had no clue whatsoever what was going on.

"Erza and I don't fight anymore. I haven't really used my magic very much since you were taken from us" Mira mumbled.

"Oh."

So Mira had changed. I guess I knew that people wouldn't remain the same for 7 years. It's probably better that Mira and Erza aren't fighting every day.

"I would like to propose a toast everyone! We love you Lisanna, and welcome back!" Master announced.

The whole guild repeated the cheer, and then did what Fairy Tail does best. We got to celebrating.

After dancing for 3 hours, I was exhausted. "Mira-nee! I'm gonna go sit down for a little bit!" I yelled over the fighting and music as I drifted towards one of the booths in the corner. I had just sat down, when a new member sat across from me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lisanna. I'm Lucy."

My chest froze. That's why she looked familiar. She's the girl from the picture. Blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. It's definitely her.

"Hi Lucy."

"I've heard so much about you from Natsu, I feel like I know you already!"

Natsu talks about me? I guess he really did love me. But he's moved on now.

"Natsu will be so happy to see you! And Happy will be too!" she exclaimed.

I almost told her that Natsu probably wouldn't be too happy to see me, but I held back. I could be friends with her. She seems like a very nice person. I want to stop focusing on Natsu, and focus on making friends. I'll start with this girl.

Lucy and I talked for a long time. Apparently, she's a celestial mage! And she has this adorable spirit named Plue. I don't know what he is, but he's so cute! I got up to go get us some punch, when the door opened.

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu! He's here already. I can feel eyes on me, and I know they're his. I can hear footsteps coming towards me, and I drop the punch cups, and then hurriedly pick them up. My hands are shaking as I try to appear normal and refill the cups.

By now, the whole guild is watching us. Natsu is two steps away. I steel my heart, and prepare to be his friend. I want to yell at my heart to calm down, but it won't be doing that anytime soon.

"Lisanna?"

"Hi Natsu!" I put on a bright smile and turn to face him. "It's good to see you after all these years! How have you been?

He looks kind of confused. He's probably wondering why I'm acting so normal after all this time.

"It's really you."

I'm about to respond sarcastically when I feel him envelop me in a warm hug. "Welcome back Lisanna." He whispers. "Thank you Natsu." I respond.

As I'm leaning on his shoulder, the smell of smoky wood and ash overwhelm me. I forgot how great he smelled. Now I just want to be cuddled in his arms forever. I knew it would be hard staying friends, but I don't know if I can do it. I break off the hug.

Natsu looks at me with confusion. "What's wrong Lisanna?"

"Nothing, you were just squeezing me too tight."

I see something flash in his eyes, but it passes to quickly for me to make out.

"Oh. I'm sorry for squeezing you too tight." Is that a hint of sarcasm in his voice?

"Anyways Natsu, it's great to see you again!" I throw a smile over my shoulder at him, and walk towards Lucy. Bad decision. Natsu soon comes bouncing over.

"Hey Luce! Can I come over later!"

With a groan, Lucy accepts. A girl who is introduced to me as Levy asks "Why didn't you turn him down like always?"

"He'll get in anyways." Lucy sighed. _So he goes over a lot. Stop it Lisanna, you're just his friend. I bet he'll ask Lucy out later anyways._

"Earth to Lisanna!"

There's a hand waving in front of my face. I look up to see that it's attached to the arm of Cana, my best friend from 7 years ago.

"Cana!" I practically scream.

We fall into an embrace, but I smell booze on her.

"You drink?"

The whole guild bursts into the most outrageous laugh I've ever heard.

Someone shouts "Drinks! More like she drowns! Cana can drink more than all of us combined!"

Cana nods her head in the direction of the outburst. I find this hilarious, and join in the laughter. Cana drinks! She's so much less shy than she was before.

"Anyways Lisanna, do you want to sleepover at my place tonight? We could go see a movie, and catch up!"

"That sounds great Cana!" A sleepover is just what I need! I'll get to know my best friend again.

"What do you want to see?"

I debate for a while.

"Let's go see a comedy!"

"Kay! See you later!"

I head home. Only barely wincing when I see Natsu put his arm around Lucy. Some girl time is exactly what I need!

**Hey readers! Sorry this chapter took so long! I promise I'll publish the next one during this four day weekend! Also, PLEASE comment/leave reviews! I really love it when I get feedback, and it doesn't take that long. I don't care if they are rude. Just give me your honest opinion :D Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I arrive at Fairy Hills and look around. Apparently, we have our own dorms (one for girls, and one for guys) now. Master said that I can move into the room between Cana and Lucy.

"Where do you want your desk miss?"

I turn around to see one of the mover guys waiting for a response.

"In the far right corner please!"

The apartment is beautiful! It has lots of windows, but is very homey. It has plush white carpets, and lavender walls. My furniture is all white, and there is a full length mirror propped in one of the corners. My bed has the most beautiful purple and sliver swirled design with tiny flowers mixed in, and as a welcome home gift, an adorable silver Exceed is sitting on the bed.

I remember Mira showing up at my door with it, and I was so excited. Her name is Asily!

Asily is curled up on the bed sleeping. I'm exhausted from shopping for furniture with Mira and Elf-nisaan. Mira insisted on paying as another welcome back gift.

I look around the room, proud to call it mine. Now that I'm unpacked, I'll head over to Cana's room. We're gonna watch a new comedy called Death to All Things Green. It's supposed to be really good. I throw on some jean shorts and a light blue tank top with pretty decals on the straps.

Just as I'm about to knock on her door, it opens and Cana steps out.

"Hey Lisanna! Ready to go?"

Cana has on her usual, but I notice she's wearing an angel wing necklace. I can't believe she still has it. I pull mine out from my pocket, and put it on as well. About a month before I disappeared, we bought these friendship necklaces.

"I didn't think you'd still have yours." I said.

"I've always kept it." She responded.

Tears start to well up, and I reach over and link arms with her.

"Let's go Cana!"

The movie was amazing! The whole movie was about this little boy trying to destroy all the vegetable in the world. Sounds lame, but it was pretty awesome! Cana and I walk out giggling from happiness and sugar high. We ate 7 packs of Red Vines, 2 tubs of popcorn, and we each got an extra-large cherry Icee. To top it all off, we also bought 5 packs of Red Vines, and 2 root beers to enjoy at home.

"I forgot what it was like to see a movie! We didn't have them in Edolas!"

Cana laughs, and drags me towards her room. As soon as we get in, she puts the drinks in the fridge. I'm absolutely stunned by Cana's room. She has a brewer for beer, and a light purple room. Not much furniture, but a huge corkboard takes up one whole wall. There are so many pictures of the guild through the years. In the middle is a picture of me, Cana, Mira, and Erza all eating ice cream. You can see Natsu and Gray sulking in the corner, because they weren't asked to be in the picture.

"We were all so different when we were younger." I whispered, looking over at the picture of me and Natsu hugging Happy in the corner. The old times, when we used to play family.

"Yeah. I guess we were kinda cute!" Cana laughed.

"So…. You know why I asked you to come here right!" Cana says switching gears.

"To catch up?"

"Well, yes, but after we do catch up, there's a certain pink-haired mage that we must discuss."

I thought that I had gotten away from Natsu, but apparently he was just going to follow me everywhere. Maybe if I talk long enough, she'll forget about it.

After about 3 hours of relaying our many different stories to each other, we opened our root beers, and relaxed with the candy.

"Now, about Natsu."

UGGHHHH. She didn't forget. I turn my gaze towards Cana, and immediately see that plotting, scheming face of hers that I tend to avoid.

"What about him?" I ask innocently.

"You do know that we are _**TOTALLY **_getting you guys together right?"

So this was another matchmaking splurge. I thought that was Mira's strong suit, but apparently Cana can do it too.

"I saw the letters he left by my grave. His most recent one said he was going to ask Lucy out." I blurt.

Cana's grin slightly dims, but then she corrects it.

"That was before you got back. You should have seen how he looked at you! You can't just stay friends. You're not friend zone material!"

I laugh at that.

"I can most definitely be friend zone material!" I exclaim.

Cana just kinda rolls her eyes.

"I do like him- love him- but he deserves to be happy! If he wants to be with Lucy, then he can." I state flatly.

Suddenly, Mira, Erza, and Happy pop out from the bathroom.

"She _liiikes _him!" is the last thing I hear before I'm surrounded by a whirlwind of questions and matchmakers.

**Hello! I'm sorry that this chapter is a day late, but I hope that you guys will forgive me. We went on a surprise vacation during the four day weekend, so I thought that I would have it done, but I didn't. However, I had a lot of free time in Language Arts today, hence this completed chapter. Hope you enjoy! Our Algebra finals are coming up though, so I probably won't update until school's out (June 18****th****). Thanks so much you guys! **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Perfection!"

Mira is bouncing up and down and squealing, Erza is nodding with satisfaction, and Happy is eating fish.

The chair I'm sitting in is spun around, and suddenly, I can see a girl that kinda looks like me, but can't be. I lean closer to the mirror, and see that my hair, my outfit, and my nails have all been done. I look like me, only…_prettier_!

"What's all this for?"

Mira spins around excitedly.

"We're gonna catch you a Natsu!"

Slowly, I turn to her.

"Please just stop already! He loves Lucy! He will never love me like that again." "Can't you see that I love him and I'm trying to do what's best for him? I saw his last letter talking about how excited he was to ask her out. Just leave me alone!"

I run off leaving a confused Happy, and a saddened Mira and Erza.

No one noticed the pink haired young man who had been standing near the open window this whole time.

**Natsu POV:**

I've been wandering in circles for the past few hours.

_She loves me. She loves me. She loves me._

I didn't think she thought of me as anything more than a brother- just another family member at Fairy Tail. That's probably why she was acting so weird in the guild yesterday.

"Natsuuu!"

I turn to see Happy running towards me carrying two fish.

"I bought one for me, and one for Carla!"

He always gets this look in his eye when he talks about Carla. I think they'll probably start dating soon. ARGH. Since when have I actually cared about love and dating? I mean, sure I really like Lucy, and I was going to ask her out, but I haven't been myself lately! I need to stop being so serious about life.

"Happy! Do you want to go to the guild carnival!?"

After eating so much food, that we couldn't pay for it, running away, jumping out of the roller coaster during the ride, and setting ice brain's hair on fire, I'm feeling pretty good about myself!

No worries! I'm my usual carefree self again.

Happy, Lily, and Carla walk up with Wendy in tow.

Something's wrong here. I look around trying to figure out what.

"Natsu! I asked Carla out! And she said yes!"

I look down to see Happy and Carla holding hands. _That's_ what looked out of place! No! I came here to get away from romance, dating, and all things serious, but now here I am stuck in the midst of so many happy couples and guild mates. I can even see Romeo watching Wendy from over by the Tilt-O-Whirl.

It is inhumanly possible to get to the bathroom any quicker than I did that day. I practically flew to the one place where I could be alone. Then I heard Lucy's voice.

"I love him. I know that you guys had your thing seven years ago, but I'm his present. Do you know how many times he's come in my room? How many times I've been by his side when you weren't? Please stay away from him."

There's a pause, and suddenly it's Lisanna speaking.

"I wasn't going to try and take him from you Lucy. He's all yours. You're the one he wants. But that won't stop me from being his friend."

I try to turn away and escape, but Lisanna comes out of the closet they were in, sees me and freezes.

"Lisanna, why'd you stop?" Lucy sounds impatient.

Then she pushes through and sees me as well.

"Oh um, hi Natsu!"

It looks like Lucy is sweating, but you can never tell with her.

"I might as well do this now." Lucy continues, glancing over at Lisanna.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you be my boyfriend?"

This proposal is out of the blue, and I don't know how to respond. The first thing I do is look around for Lisanna. I see a tear running down her face, and a flash of silvery white hair disappear into the crowd that has gathered around us.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I whisper to Lucy, and then run after Lisanna. I finally have her back. Why has it been so unclear to me? I love her.

_Wait for me Lisanna…_

**Hi Mina! (friends) This update will be followed by plenty more! The next chapter will be partially from Lucy's POV (point of view)! By the way, I might make Lucy a little meaner than she actually is, but not to the extreme. Thanks for reading, and remember that your reviews really make me the happiest person ever, and make me writhe around in happiness, I swear! If you have any questions, just review, and I'll answer them all at the bottom part of the next chapter. You guys are AWESOME! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Lucy POV:**

It's been four hours since I was brutally rejected by Natsu. I can't believe it. I thought for sure that he liked me. He dropped so many hints, and one day, when he was going up to ugh Lisanna's grave, I followed him.

He left so many notes for her, coming every day, that some were decomposing over in the corners of the graveyard. He was working on a new note, and it seemed longer than the others.

I waited patiently until he left, and casually strolled over to the note. I snatched it up and read it.

My eyes popped out when I read the lines "I loved you, and I'm going to ask her out."

He's going to ask me out! was what I thought. Then came Edolas. And then we got home. And he still didn't ask me out.

I waited, and waited, and finally decided to ask _him_ out.

Look where that got me. It all would have gone so well if only Lisanna hadn't come back. She will not take Natsu from me.

**Natsu POV:**

I search for hours, and still haven't found her. There's only one place left to check, and I probably should have gone there first.

I run through the tall grass towards the clearing with the straw hut. It hasn't changed a bit from when we were kids. I can smell Lisanna's lavender and vanilla scent from a mile away. I get closer, and I can hear her crying.

I did this to her. How could I be such an idiot?

I reach the hut and burst through the entrance. Lisanna is curled up amongst the little pictures of us hanging on the walls and the remains of Happy's shells which we moved here from the guild. I can tell she hears my footsteps approaching her curled position, but she doesn't move an inch.

"Hi Natsu, congratulations on your new girlfriend! You must be so happy." She chokes out her statement with many sobs splitting the flow of words.

Silence floats in the air and hangs for a few seconds, and then I reply.

"I didn't say yes. I couldn't."

Lisanna looks up for the first time since I entered our old childhood home.

She's about to ask why- I can tell.

"Lisanna it's always been you. Ever since we were little it's always been you. You make me laugh, you are the kindest person I've ever met, you are so brave, beautiful, and I will never love anyone the way I love you."

Lisanna was still crying, but she was smiling through the tears. God how I love her smile.

"Lisanna Strauss will you be my girlfriend?"

Too overcome to say anything, Lisanna was nodding over and over again. Finally I heard

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" Her voice is still wavering, but the message is clear. I guess I have a girlfriend now! And I'm not going to lose her again.

**Lucy POV:**

Oh so she's always been_ the one_ for him huh! What about when he was getting ready to ask you out huh? What about all those times you pretended to sleep so you would know when he brushed your forehead and said goodnight?

No, I'm not like this! Why would I think like this? I hope Natsu is happy! I'm a good person!

What is this? I can't control myself! Natsu… Happy… Erza…. Gray… someone help me.

Heeehhehheheeheheheh. An uncontrollable shaking is overcoming me. The bushes I'm hiding in are rustling, but not enough to alert my targets. It feels so good to have a body again! I'm coming for you Lisanna.

**Hi mina! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and when I did, it was this short. You must feel gipped. That's okay, because I'm gonna give you guys a really long chapter before I leave for camp on Sunday. I only just now updated, because someone reviewed and asked me too, which reminded me that there are people waiting for this! So PLEASE review! I'm telling you it makes all the difference! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
